The Weekend
by sophie19114
Summary: We all know what the Fairy Tail mages do during the week, but what do they do during their time off on the weekend? These are a bunch of oneshots about what some of the guild members do during their day off.
1. Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel and Levy

The mid-summer sun was slowly taking its leave for the day as Levy McGarden made her way through the cobblestone streets of Fiore. Having just completed her last mission of the week it was time for her to go home for the weekend, she was exhausted. The dark circles that now rested under her eyes slowly became more noticeable as the week progressed; it was time for her to catch up on her sleep. Sweat trickled down the nape of her neck as she walked, books in her hand as usual.

"Jeez, it's hot today!" she exclaimed as she balanced her books in one hand, and wiped the sweat away with the other. "I really hope Gajeel put on the AC before he left!"

Since she had moved in with her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, she had a longer commute home than she had when she lived at Fairy Hill's, but she didn't mind the walk, it was the heat that was bothering her. After about another five minutes she finally made it to the flat that she and Gajeel shared, and of course Lily too. Once in the door she stopped, and sighed in relief, the air conditioning was on! After relishing in the cool air she carefully slid off her sandals, put her books back on the bookshelf in the living room, and proceeded to collapse onto the couch.

"What a long week!" she sighed. "Between the heat and all of our jobs I didn't think I would make it," yawning, she placed her head on a pillow. "Gajeel won't be home for a few hours, might as well take a nap." In a matter of minutes she was asleep, the sounds of her quite breathing filling the room.

A few hours had passed and the moon was now high in the sky, illuminating the dark city streets. Gajeel, with Lily on his shoulder, slowly stalked home, fatigue creeping its way through his body. "Damn I'm tired!" he muttered, Lily nodding in agreeance. "The shrimp should be sleepin' by now, it's already one in the mornin'," he yawned loudly.

That being said he finally made it to the door, "Lil be quite going to bed, I don't wanna hear her bitchin' at me sayin' we woke her up," Lily simply nodded, too tired to tell him that he was the loud one out of the pair.

Slowly, Gajeel opened the door and closed it behind him, Lily using his wings to fly himself to his room. After taking his shoes off at the door Gajeel heard a familiar snore coming from the living room couch. He quietly crept over to the back of the couch only to see Levy still in her clothes and fast asleep.

"Keh, I always have'ta carry you to bed," he sighed as he walked over to the front of the couch and picked her up gently.

As he quietly walked to the bedroom Levy stirred in his arms. "You're home," she smiled sleepily.

Surprised, Gajeel looked down at her. "Course I'm home, someone's gotta be here to carry you to bed," he chuckled softly. When he got into the room Levy had fallen asleep again. "Hey shrimp, get changed before ya go back to sleep," he whispered as he carefully placed her on her feet.

With closed eyes she nodded as she sleepily walked over to her drawers and put on one of Gajeel's shirts she had stolen. Meanwhile, Gajeel stripped down to his boxers, and made sure Levy didn't fall and hurt herself in her sleepy state.

"Oi, is that my shirt?" he quietly called across the room.

Levy walked over to the bottom of the bed, her steps unsteady, and proceed to crawl to the head of the bed where Gajeel was sitting. "Mhmm," she agreed.

Gajeel shook his head. "Whatever, I'm too tired," he yawned.

Gently, Gajeel brought the blankets over Levy and himself, and proceed to softly grab Levy by the waist and pull her close to him. He nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Night shrimp," he whispered.

-The next morning-

The next morning Levy awoke to the smell of cooking food. Groggily, she sat up and stretched her arms out to the sides, a baby dinosaur noise escaping her mouth. "What smells good?" she wondered as she crawled out of bed, and padded into the kitchen.

As she peeked into the kitchen she could see her macho metal head wearing a pink apron and making breakfast. Quietly she snuck into the kitchen. "I don't know Gajeel," she stifled a giggled. "I think pink may be your new color."

He turned around to see Levy sitting on one of the bar stools at the island. "You think you're real funny, dontcha?" he grumbled as he flipped a pancake.

Levy giggled. "Maybe just a bit. What's the occasion?" she tilted her head.

"Keh, do I needa occasion to make my girlfriend breakfast?" The blush that was slowly creeping onto his face made Levy giggle even more. "I want my shirt back too," he pointed to his shirt that Levy was wearing with his spatula.

"Or what?" Levy retorted sassily. "Are you going to beat me with that oh so scary spatula of yours?"

Gajeel grunted. "You're askin' for it shrimp, don't say I didn't warn ya," he slowly turned off the stove.

Levy smirked an evil smirk. "If you're trying to scare me it's not working, especially with that pink apron."

"That's it," he snarled as he threw the apron off and began to chase Levy around the kitchen. Levy laughed loudly as Gajeel chased her around the island, the look of vengeance flashing in his eyes.

Finally, Gajeel caught up to her. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and collapsed onto the couch, Levy landing on top of him. "You can't run from me," he growled playfully in her ear.

"I guess not," Levy pouted. She turned onto her stomach so she could be face to face with him. "So what's on the schedule for today? We are off," she asked.

"I'm too tired to do anythin'" he grunted.

"Hmm, let's have a lazy day then! We can watch movies and stuff," smiling she looked to Gajeel for his input.

Unexpectantly, he twirled them around so he was now hovering over Levy. "What are you..." she began, but was cut off when Gajeel started to playfully kiss her everywhere. "Hey…please stop," she gasped in between laughs.

Noticing that Levy couldn't take much more, he stopped, a smirk making its way onto his face. "I did warn ya, paybacks a bitch."

"So is that a yes to my idea?" she panted, finally able to stop laughing.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, as long as we don't watch any of those girly freakin' movies, I can't stand em'."

"You've got yourself a deal," she smiled. "I'll pick the movies and you bring the snacks," she slipped out from under him and stood up. "Ill race you!"

And with that their lazy day commenced, full of laughing, teasing, and fun.

The End.

AN: Hey guys! Here is a little one shot about what Levy and Gajeel do on their day off. I'll be posting others about the other guild member's in the coming days, so stay tuned. All my other stories will be updated today as well. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Lucy and Natsu

Lucy and Natsu

It was Saturday, the day Lucy Heartfelia was off. She didn't have to deal with jobs, the hustle and bustle of the guild hall, and especially a certain dragon slayer and his cat. Lucy could feel the early morning sun on her skin as she rolled over onto her side only to bump into something extremely warm. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open to find that her face was only inches away from the said dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy could feel the heat creep in on her face as she stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, her butt now throbbing from the impact.

The loud thud that Lucy had caused seemed to wake the sleeping dragon slayer. He sat up, and sleepily looked down at Lucy who now resided on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?" he mumbled.

Lucy gently got to her feet as she rubbed her now sore butt. "Why are you in my bed? It's my day off, I shouldn't have to worry about sleepy dragon slayers and their flying cats breaking into my house!"

"I don't see Happy anywhere," Natsu stated as he scratched his head. "He's with Wendy and Carla today."

Lucy plopped down on a chair that rested next to her table, clearly defeated. "So why are you here?" She questioned even though she knew his answer.

"For your comfortable bed of course!" he smiled.

"Gee thanks, it's good to know you just like me for my bed," she rested her head on her hand.

Natsu seemed to think for a moment. "Oh, and I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me today."

Lucy lifted her head and tilted it. "Huh? Are you feeling okay? You're acting weird. You and Happy are usually inseparable."

"I'm fine," he argued as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I just thought that maybe we could do something fun today."

Lucy blushed as the sight of Natsu's bare chest. "Calm down Lucy," she thought. "You've seen him without a shirt before….but that was different. You were just in bed with him!"

Natsu waved a hand in front of a very red faced Lucy. "Hello earth to Lucy, come in Lucy."

"Oh, uh yeah." She shook herself out of her trance.

"So what do you say?" Natsu's smiling face questioned.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Sure, I have nothing planned for today. What are we going to do?"

Natsu seemed to smirk evilly. "You'll see. Meet me in the park by the old cherry blossom tree in an hour!" and with that he was out the window, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

For reasons unknown to Lucy she was nervous, she fussed about what she was going to wear, and what her hair was going to look like. No matter how much she thought about it she didn't understand the feeling that was rushing through her. After brushing her hair multiple times, she gave up.

"Time to summon Cancer," she sighed as she grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" she canted. A bright golden light filled the room and when it subsided Cancer, her celestial spirit, stood there, his scissors in hand.

"What can I do for you today Lucy," he questioned.

Lucy sat at the mirror. She didn't know where she was going so she didn't want anything too fancy. "Something simple, not too over the top please."

Cancer simply nodded and began to do what he did best, hair. His hands moved in quick motions, so fast that Lucy could barely see them. A few moments later he was finished, and held a mirror behind Lucy's head. A simple mermaid braid hung off her head, a red bow tied at the bottom. Lucy fixed her bangs in the mirror and then nodded in approval.

"Thanks Cancer!" she smiled happily.

He nodded. "No problem Lucy, catcha later!" He called as he disappeared.

Lucy looked at the outfit she had laid out. She had picked and re-picked her outfit about six times until she finally settled on one. Slowly, she got dressed, her nerves growing even more. Once she was fully dressed she observed herself in the mirror. She was sporting a pair of short jean shorts, a black tank top, a red flannel button up left open with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black combat boots.

Lucy twisted and turned every which way in the mirror as she tried to see herself from every angle, making sure she looked good from all sides. Sighing heavily, she decided that it was time to go, and began to head to the cherry blossom tree down the street.

As she walked the cobblestone streets of Fiore she continued to wonder what Natsu had in store for them, she hopped she wasn't underdressed. Lucy walked as slow as she could, she was still extremely nervous. To no avail she reached the old tree within a few minutes, but Natsu was nowhere to be found. Sighing heavily she leaned against the tree as the wind blew its petals all around. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air she loved so much.

"Lucy!" an all too familiar voice called out to her.

Knowing exactly who was calling her she opened her eyes, and found Natsu standing in front of her, wearing his usual attire. "Hey Natsu," she smiled.

"You look nice," he complimented. "Are you ready to go?"

Lucy was stunned at his compliment, he had never done anything like that before. Suddenly she felt Natsu grab her hand, and begin to drag her off. "Wh...where are we going?"

"My secret hide out," he smirked as he looked back at her.

The entire time they walked Natsu held Lucy's hand, and it made her feel uneasy. They walked all the way to the limits of town, and then began to trudge through the surrounding forest. "I'm glad I didn't dress up," Lucy thought.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of walking, they reached a small wooden cabin. "This is your secret hide out?" she questioned, secretly unimpressed.

Natsu smiled happily, clearly proud of his secret hideout. "Yep it is, come on lets go inside!"

Hesitantly, Lucy followed him. Once inside she found old drawings that a sever year old must have drawn, a few chairs, and surprisingly a few books. Lucy examined the old drawings on the wall as Natsu sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. "Did you draw these?"

"Yeah, I was never very good. I found this place when I was younger, and I've been coming here ever since, no one knows about it though," he stated as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened. "If it's a secret that no one knows about then why did you bring me here?"

"I trust you," he whispered simply. "I want you to know everything about me, including the place I like to go when I need clear my head."

With her face beat red Lucy didn't have the courage to turn around. She was confused, confused as to why he had brought her to his secret place that was so precious to him. After finally calming down she turned around only to slightly bump into Natsu who now stood before her.

"So..sorry," Lucy stuttered as she bit her lip nervously.

Natsu reached out to tuck a stray strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "Hey Lucy," he whispered, his voice shaky. "Can I try something?"

Lucy watched him carefully as he slowly bent his face down to hers until they were only inches apart. "Natsu," she murmured, her breaths becoming shaky.

He placed on of his slightly calloused hands on her cheek softly, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. After a long pause he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently to hers. Lucy's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then they closed as she leaned into him.

Natsu smiled against her lips as he softly grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck, and then proceeded to gently grab her hips and pull her closer to him. The kiss was soft and gentle, something Lucy thought Natsu wasn't capable of. After a long moment they broke away, both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Lucy whispered softly.

"It was because I want you to know everything about me, including my feelings for you," he smiled softly, and pecked her on the lips.

Lucy examined his face, it was like she was seeing him in a whole new light. She finally understood the feeling that had been washing over her all day; she was in love with Natsu. She nodded slightly. "Okay, I want you to know something too."

Standing lightly on her tiptoes she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. A bright blush encased Natsu's face as Lucy looked up at him, giggling.

"Hey," he paused. "There's a lake down the trail, would you want to go?"

Lucy smiled a bright white smile. "Mhm."

And with that they spent the rest of the day together, lounging about by the lake and enjoying each other's company as a couple for the first time.

The End.

AN: So, I got kind of carried away with Natsu and Lucy, but oh well, they're one of my OTP's! Anyway, if you managed to finish reading this long oneshot please tell me what you think, I need feedback from you guys! Thanks!


	3. Gray and Juvia

Gray and Juvia

As he was strolling through the streets of Fiore, Gray Fullbuster knew he was being followed. It didn't threaten him in any way, and in fact he knew exactly who it was. "Juvia," he called behind him. "Just come on out."

Juvia Lockser, another member of Fairy tail and one of Gray's friends, slowly revealed herself from behind a wall, her eyes glued on the ground.

"What's with all the sneaking around?" he asked her. "You do know you can just come out and talk to me right?"

Juvia's face turned bright red as she gazed at the cobblestone ground. "I…I just thought you didn't like me very much."

Gray sighed heavily, Juvia was truly the densest person he knew, aside from Natsu of course. "That's not true, you are my friend just as much as Lucy and the gang are."

Juvia looked up in surprise. "Oh, I see," she smiled.

"Well since you're here," Gray spoke with a hint of shyness as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Heat began to rush up to Juvia's face causing it to become a slight shade of pink. She couldn't believe that Gray wanted to go somewhere with her. "Y..yes!" she responded happily.

With a slight nod Gray began to walk, Juvia following at his side. The air around them was slightly awkward, but it wasn't unbearable. Gray lost himself in his thoughts as he walked. He had wanted to spend some time with Juvia for a while now, but he never seemed to have the time, or the courage to do so. Suddenly, he was knocked out of his trance by Juvia calling out to him.

"Gray," she drew his name out to grab his attention. "Snap out of it."

Gray shook his head a bit. "Oh, uh sorry. What did you say?"

Laughing slightly Juvia looked up at him in curiosity. "Well I was asking where we were going."

"Oh, it's one of my favorite places, it has an amazing view," he spoke with a lot of excitement. Juvia could tell that this place meant a lot to him, but she couldn't figure out why he was taking her there.

After walking out of the city, and through a small path in the woods, they ended up on a cliff just outside of Fiore. A massive tree rested off to the side of the clearing. After hearing Juvia gasp Gray looked over to see that she was awestruck by the scenery. He couldn't help but lock his gaze on her, she seemed so happy.

Juvia looked around in amazement, she couldn't believe the view! They could see the entire city from where they were. With the sky becoming darker the lights were beginning to illuminate from the city which made it even better. After relishing in the view for a bit longer Juvia looked up at Gray only to find that he was already looking at her, a big goofy grin on his face.

"What's that grin for?" she asked with a smile.

Gray chuckled. "Oh its nothing. So, do you like it?"

Juvia gave him a questioning look. "Are you serious? It's amazing! I'm just mad you didn't tell me about it earlier, but I can see why you wouldn't want to tell anyone about it. You wanted to keep its beauty to yourself," she held a slight smile on her face.

Gray watched her curiously as she began to walk towards the edge, and sit down. He couldn't believe he could talk to her so openly without her slipping into her deluded fantasies. He quickly joined her, and sat only a few inches away from where she was.

"Thank you," Juvia blushed.

Gray looked over in curiosity. "For what?" he questioned.

"Thank you for sharing this amazing place with me, it's nice to know that you like me enough to take me here."

Gray began to grown nervous. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if he had the courage to do such a simple yet daring task. After taking a deep breath he slowly inched his hand closer and closer to Juvia's. Before long he finally placed his hand on top of hers.

Juvia jumped a bit, startled by Gray's sudden touch. Her face grew incredibly red as she glanced down at his hand that now rested on hers. She then sneaked a glance at his face that was also bright red. She smiled softly as she moved her hand so she could lace her fingers with his.

Gray looked over in surprise to find Juvia smiling softly at him. After a few moments he smiled back at her, glad that he made the decision to bring her to his favorite spot, she was his favorite person after all. With that they continued to enjoy the view until the very last drop of sunlight.

The End.

AN: Here is simple yet sweet Gray and Juvia chapter! I apologize for how long it has been. I'm not making any excuses, I've simply grown lazy with my writing. I promise I'm going to get back on track with everything, but sadly starting next Sunday I will be away for a month without my computer. Do not worry though! I promise that as soon as I get back my writing will be better than ever, and I will update everything as much as possible. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for all the support.


End file.
